Blood Reversal
by juttingtypos
Summary: This is the AU where the troll bloodlines have been swapped due to the Sufferer succeeding in his acts for change. Things did not at all turn out as he had expected, but rather switched, giving Karkat a lead role in the country with Aradia, Sollux, Tavros, etc. (Other low bloods). I would like to explain more but I am low on room. Sorry y'all! Hope you enjoy it though!
1. Chapter 1

=== Be Cadent the troll.

The horrors of yesterday continued to flash behind closed lids, burned into the back of my mind. Not in the literal sense of course, which would definitely happen were the highblood to gain the dignity to inform anyone of this desperation he had felt.

It is such a terrifying thing, being forced into a so called act of love or hate. So terrifying that I had panicked and stabbed him. Just _looking_ at a highblood could get you culled, let alone stabbing them.

I have constantly regretted not delivering a fatal blow, rather than the little slice I jabbed into him, then I could have taken my knife, left him to be found by a fellow highblood, or to be mutilated by another lowblood. That way there would be absolutely no connection between him and I. It would have been as if I hadn't ever existed to the man, as far as the detectives would ever be concerned. I would have been fine.

I sighed and frowned at my reflection. I sat down my brush, after having untangled every single strand of my thickly curled, black troll hair. My faintly tinted purple, and grey skin, and bright violet eyes made up the rest of my pretty face. Of course my face would only ever be pretty to me, or any other troll, as soon as my fins were covered.

Those hideous things are my only real reminder of my lowblood status. Thanks to my ancestor, Matnen Ampora, having fought along side the Sufferer and his people, I was regarded as a descendant with the probability of doing something great, so I was left to live a happy, rich life.

Trolls still treat me like a lowblood, but at least I have a large hive, a great education, and what was regarded as a strangely luck streak.

I tugged a scarf around my throat to conceal my fins from the outer world, the pulled up my long violet dress, which would flow easily in the light and chilly breeze. Satisfied that the long wool sleeves would trap the warmth against me when I would face the harsh season's cold, and that I will look devilishly fashionable, I grabbed my book bag and dashed out of my room.

=== Be Sollux. Wake the fuck up.

Holy fuck. Ow. Fuck my side hurts really fucking bad. Why the hell does it hurt so damn much?

I felt my way down to my abdomen which was currently shirtless due to the fact that I had been sleeping, and since I had awoken, I had kicked away my blankets, leaving my chest bare.

Oh, fuck. Right. I had gone out for drunken shenanigans last night. That would also explain why I also have an extremely killer headache. I must have gotten into a bar fight with some guy and he must have stabbed me. Shit, pretty fucking deep too. What a cheap move.

I lifted my hand to my head, wanting to just sort of try to _push_ the pain out of my poor head. No such luck, but I did find a note taped just below my hairline. Good. It would have sucked if I had to rip it out of my hair while I had such a pulsing headache.

I gripped it lightly in my hand and frowned. What idiot would leave a note for a blind man anyways? Probably Karkat. Worst fucking moirail.

After a short interal rant about my idiot moirail, I reached over the over stuffed pillows, draped all over the bed surrounding me, over towards my side table on which I hoped to find my glasses laying there unharmed. Of course not having glasses wouldn't change too much if they _were_ damaged, I'd just prefer they were not.

All my glasses are really for is to make me more approachable. People often shied away from me ever since I had gotten into that accident with the Ampora guy. Fucking douche had knocked my eyes out. Quite literally. Anyways, the glasses didn't make me entirely approachable again, but they did make me a lot more approachable than I would be were they able to see my eyeless sockets.

=== Be lowblood sitting in first period, oddly named Elegant Magistry.

This, no doubt, is my least favorite class. Who really cares for elegance in such an estranged world anyways? Certainly not the men it were meant to impress.

Our teacher, a women in the green part of the color spectrum, stood straight as the wall she had all the students pressed tightly against.

I probably would not complain about the discomfort were it not for the fact that most other females within the class also whined with such undignified tones.

The teacher claimed that exercise was mean to perfect our imperfect posture, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was really a method of torture that was still legal outside the executioner training walls. After enough persuasion, she finally and thankfully released us to go to our seats, as long as we swore to sit as straight as the chair backs would allow.

It was a good thing too because my back had begun to hurt thanks to all the upright standing. People are always saying that good posture is the key to a great feeling back, but I feel like that is complete bullshit. I still do it anyways, but that doesn't mean I can't complain. I had sauntered back over to my desk and once I plopped down, I felt a small piece of paper hit my cheek.

I looked over at Densyl Pacton, the bitch of bitches, as Vriska the bitch, so cleverly calls her. Vriska Serket was the girl to my left with some seriously wild hair, by the way, just in case you were wondering. Densyl smiled in the way only a bitch with dirt could manage and I glared. What does she want?

"_what?_", I hissed.

She gestured to the paper she had thrown then made an unfolding motion with her hands. I let my glare melt into a look of clear confusion. I did as she wanted anyway.

_'Is that yellow blood on your pretty white shoes?'_

Fuck.

'_No? Why would I have yellow blood on my shoes? I probably just scuffed them on something._'

I passed it back.

'_Liar, you flinched. So did you finally crack? Did you kill a highblood out of pure lowblood fury? Do I need to report you? I'm sure his Imperiousness would love a new trial to handle, especially one against you.'_

_'You are mad._'

I passed the note back again and waited for her reaction, prepared to leave the country if needed, or maybe even the universe, were it to come to that. Densyl, in the end, merely shrugged and stood gracefully as the dismissing bell rang, and walked cheekily from the confines of the class. I stared hatefully after her until Vriska broke the spell by draping herself across my desk, and shoving my mouth shut.

"You don't want to catch any innocently curious bugs in such a pretty trap, do you? Seems like such a waste of trap to do so."

I smirked at her. She was always flirting with me, and all though I hated leading her on, it was so addicting and so very much fun to flirt back. "Only bug I want in my mouth is you, spider girl." I said with a wink. She smiled and I saw a bit of her blue blood fade through her cheeks, before my eyes widened. Shit. I unwrapped my scarf from around my throat and tied it around her's, concealing the blush in the process, all the while making it look like some sort of flirtatious banter hopefully.

With this being a highblood school, no one below the yellowish-greens were aloud within the walls, so if a supposed yellow blood were to be found blushing blue, things would not go well. And while I'm a special case, if Vriska, a supposed yellow blood, were caught by one of the teachers or staff, blushing a dark blue, she would more than likely be kicked out, then probably beaten to near death by highblood trolls, just like everyone else. Not that everyone else was a very large group, maybe five or six. These trolls were a very rare occurrence, they either don't have the guts for such an act, or they are caught early on in their adventures into the unknown world of highbloods.

I grabbed our book bags and rushed the both of us from the class, prepared to ditch the next class until Virska's blush faded. Or just the entire class. Yeah. That works. It really doesn't matter anyways, it's art, beginner's art.


	2. 2 escape route

:Author's notes at end of chapter:

We waited out in the football field for about five minutes, waiting for her blushing to fade before we tried to jump the large, oddly similar to what a prison would have, fence. In case we were to be caught, we did not want her to be found out about her color. As said before, that would be pretty fucking bad.

When her cheeks finally faded, I snatched back my scarf and tugged her up from her spot in the grass.

"We headed to deep forest?", asked Vriska. Deep forest was a crappy code name.

"Duh."

There were usually brown blooded troll guards all over the campus, which made ditching damn near impossible since they were such persistent fuckers. There was only really one good spot to jump the fence and that was where the forest had been cut through by the fence. It wasn't placed too deep, but it was in fact deep enough for people to scale the fence, unheard and unseen. Out of the past three years that Vriska and I had been doing this, not once had we been caught.

We had figured out the times in which the guard towers (fucking terrible, am I right?) were empty due to scheduled switchings every two and a half hours. We knew when the guards checked the vicinity of the back school grounds and the front. We also knew which guards were cool enough to let us slide with a warning and the guards who were too harsh to do so, so they just called up higher security and we would be beaten for breaking highblood rules.

So sneaking out was hardly a problem for us, or really any student at the school who has done so before. You just had to pay attention and have the proper items, like a large coat, or contact to those within the walls so you can know when is a good or bad time to jump back in. Vriska and I always had that sort of contact, not because we were well liked or popular or anything, it was just because lowbloods would stick together, no matter what.

Vriska threw her jacket to the top, then propelled herself up there too. She had her legs out on the other side and lay her stomach on the jacket to reach down and help me up, seeing as I was in a dress and she often liked to treat much more like the princess I would have been had the caste system stayed the same. I often argued with her on that point because, thanks to my ancestor having fought along side the lowbloods, I would probably be regarded as trash myself. She would just wave me off and complain about me not letting her be the gentlemanly type that she was.

Rather than going through that same argument for the hundredth time I reached my arms up towards her's and we grasped each other's wrists and she tugged me up from the ground and to the top of the fence, where she put me down and I sat in a rather lady-like position as I waited for her to jump down, so I too could jump down and she would catch me.

When I did jump my dress flew up around me in a rather Marilyn Monroe type of way, except exceptionally less attractive because my hair also flew up and around my face before landing across my forehead and eyes in a rather ungraceful and undignified way.

As soon as Vriska caught me, my arms flew around her neck on instinct and she chuckled.

"You may let go now your highness.", and there was a rather distinct snarkiness withheld in her voice that I did not like. "Hush!" I whispered harshly before releasing her and sliding my legs away from her arms and planted them firmly about the ground.

I would fix my hair, if it were not for the fact that we were about to go running for about a quarter mile's worth in time. If only I had psionic abilities like most yellow bloods, then I would just float Vriska and myself there, plain and simple. Unfortunately Vriska had luck and I had Psychic abilities. Fucking useless most of the time. Unless you are playing poker that is.

When we were both sorted out and Vriska had tied up her long, wild hair, we took off running through the thick forest to our place of destination. Commonly known as the school getthefuckaway, and by commonly known I mean commonly known among the small group of close friends. Just because the highblood students tolerate the lowbloods mixed within their school, even if hidden, they draw the line at ditching the school they praise so highly. Eridan and Feferi figured that out the hard way.

After about three minutes of running, we came across a large bolder that slanted up and forwards, giving a shaded spot and good cover, beneath it we found Gamzee and Tavros.

"Hello ladies.", says Gamzee, one of the few lowbloods hidden within the school. It always shocked myself and the others due to the constantly high state of mind he always had. If he were to be sober in school he would be the moment he stepped in, but being high? He is always one step ahead of being caught. One slip up and he is doomed.

"Hello Gamzee.", my reply was sweet and short, so of course Vriska must reply with "Gamzee, darling, you know just how much I love to hold conversations with you, but for the time being, I am simply not high enough. Nothing personal, just drugs. Hand some over."

I chuckled and waved to Tavros, who smiled delicately at me. "Hello Cadent. How have you been lately, I really haven't seen you around school much lately."

"Probably because I'm always trying to get away from school, my highblooded friend." I smiled sweetly and he puffed out a sigh of agitation. "Well I suppose that's reasonable, for a, uh, lowblood like yourself."

If this minor swap of conversations has not yet made it obvious, Tavros and I have always disliked each other, not in the kismesis way, but as in, if you touch me, I will rip your horns off kind of way. We are not friends in any way, shape, or form.

Vriska wandered over towards me and pulled out the blunts Gamzee had forked over to her. I held out two fingers, which placed it evenly between, then lit. I brought it to mouth and took a deep dragging breath from it, pulled it away, held it all in, then finally let it all slip between my lips, in a smooth, practiced way. Vriska grinned and did the same, but with much less patience and grace.

Yeah, I smoke. I guess if I'm going to be a lowblood with highblood privileges, I may as well take advantage of all of them, otherwise there is really no point behind them.

We spent the first ten, or so, repeating the process, until we were most definitely _high on life_. Even after the first ten minutes, I still took in a few small puffs, until of course Vriska decided to crawl into my lap and kiss me. Holy fucking yes, by the way. After a while my jaw started to hurt and she decided to trade me for Tavros, who was happy to comply to the kissing, laying flat on his back, his long metal legs stretching out from under the bolder and vriska curled daintily upon his chest and kissed his throat, chin, and mouth.

While they did so, Gamzee and I just sat back and talked about what our ancestors had been like. Gamzee said his and Vriska's were some pretty fucked up trolls. Tavros's ancestor was just an insistent asshole, with far too much confidence for his own whore self, and mine? She was the sweetheart of all the highbloods. Trolls, lowbloods and highbloods alike treated her like a princess, even after she went dark after the rebellion (that they of course won.). I suppose she did have a good reason for going dark though, so it was reasonable for them to still treat her kindly, even if a bit more cautiously.

After about forty minutes, Gamzee suggested that I separated the lip locked pair, and he would clean everything up. I agreed To the terms and went over to break them up.

I bent at my waist to pull Vriska's hair up to turn her towards me and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She had just been starting to get into it when I pulled away, leaving her with a dazed and confused look on her face. "Wha?"

I grinned down at her. "Time to go, spider girl. Message Terezi, see if we can head in yet." She sobered up when she received the orders, a few moments later we were given the "go ahead", then we ran back, ready to face the rest of the day.

:Author's note:

So, hello! I feel like there is far more to be described than what I could put within the description, so here goes it.

The only reason I added Cadent into the story was because I needed the lowest of bloods to be the leader of an event, which will be taking place later on in the story, and I really needed her to be tough and rude and harsh, which Feferi is not. The characters will also have minor differences in their personalities, that you may, or may not, have already begun to decipher. They are just for the sake of the story, not any other reason. Shipping within this story will be a major fucked up mess and I have a feeling a lot of you will hate a lot of these shippings, but I actually wont even ship some of these things. Just like everything thing else, they will be for the sake of the story.


	3. 3 fucking bosses

===Be Sollux Captor.

I fucking _hate_ early morning work. All it ever is, is paperwork, and who the hell wants to do paperwork? Being signed, in a few weeks, to the Imperious leader, as a personal guard, apparently meant shit to my boss and unfortunately, despite being several castes lower than him, Karkat feared my boss.

I can't really say I hadn't feared the man once, too. Back in my training days it was just absolutely terrifying to be around him. He was harsh, and strict, and if you were to break a single one of his rules, you may as well just right up a will there and then. His punishments were not something to be taken very lightly.

Now, of course, after having passed my training courses, after proving myself on the battle field, and after several years of getting used to his ways, I have begun to fear him a lot less, and respect him a lot more, as he has for me. Only times I ever really questioned him were times like these, when I had yet to have my morning coffee, and I was set in my private cubical, with a hell of a lot of papers to fill out.

I grumbled tiredly as I read over the letter that had been sent to Karkat's private messenger. When he received it, he had sent it to me, asking whether, or not, this looked legit. It was some bullshit about an uprising that would take place when the lowblood was given her place on the spectrum. After quickly reading it, I decided it was bullshit and that he need not worry about it. What would be the point of informing him of the event anyways? It would just result in stressing him more, and the doubling of his guard for the special occasion.

Afater reading over a second time and cosulting with my intern, Terezi Pyrope, I wrote out a reply, and had her deliver it to the main office, from which it would be sent to Karkat later today.

A slight knock on the door had dragged my focus away from my halfway constant rhythm of sign, copy, and shift, on these papers.

"Come in!" I shouted to the door, loud enough to be heard from the other side, yet quiet enough to not blast through the whole building and get me in trouble with boss, like the first time. I waited a few moments, watching through the thick, etched glass, waiting for the shadow to move. "Terezi? I said come in!" I shouted again.

When the form continued to stand there, I huffed out angrily and stood from my desk to answer the door. "Terezi I said co- Oh shit. Uh, sorry sir." Equius Zahhak stood tall and proud out side my door, his usually blank face twisted into a sneer. _Fuck, oops._ I straightened my posture quickly, and saluted the man, just as he had expected I would, before he pushed past me into the cubicle.

Like me, he was a yellow blood, if only with a bit more green than I would ever have.

"So, Sollux. You have an out of office job today."

I nearly fainted with joy.

No really, an out of office job? Those are when we get to go out and fight, where the real action happens. They are the best part to this job. "Oh? What do you need done sir?" I was stood, poised and ready to go. Excitement thrummed through my veins. _Finally freed from this damn work space!_

"We have gained reason to suspect a student attending Major Selton is in fact a lowblood hidden as a highblood. I need you to gather a group of three other guards, and I need you to gather up Vriska Serket, along with any other trash you can find."

I am freed from this work space, only to crash right back down, past the work space, and into the cold angry streets, in which the lowbloods reside. The smack to my heart and soul was a fucking blow to consider. Of all things, I, the Imperial Condescension's future personal guard, was going to do _school scouting?_ There must be some bit of context hidden deep within some book in the underground libraries that had laws against this.

Apparently not any Equius knew about. "Yessir. Any particular time you want us to head out?"

"Now, of course! You ignorant fuck, there is a fucking _lowblood_ in a highblood school. This is not okay. I command you to organize a group and go now."

"_yessir_!"

I shuffled out of my office, feeling as if there was a tail hidden between my legs, which pissed me off, but I wasn't going to start anything right now, it just would not end well.

=== Be Cadent.

I hated history nearly as much as I hated Elegant Magistry. They made the old highbloods seem like complete and total shit. We were not nearly as bad as the highbloods of today would like to think. Sure, death was often used as a punishment back then, but seriously? When was the last fucking time they looked around and saw what went on in the current era? What the fuck ever I suppose.

Gamzee, Vriska, and I sat, curled up in our corner of the classroom. Our teacher was one of those old, hypocritical, but funny guys, who tried to act as if he were not a self absorbed asshole, but he seriously is. He had us all call him by his first name, or dude. He also refused to force us to sit in desks, so he just had a bunch of comfort zones set up around the classroom. At the beginning of the year people would just sit in different corners at random, but eventually we all picked out our groups and our corners in which we sat.

The corner we sat in had plush red beanbag chairs, a thick, soft, fake animal fur carpet covered the floor, and large black pillows surrounded the area. The only reason I refrain from ditching this class constantly, aside from it being a main class, was because the seating and the chill atmosphere.

We sat here contentedly as mister uptight asshole droned on about how the new laws and testaments came into place, when the eastern door had been kicked in, and four royal guards, clad in red and black suits swarmed into the room. I stared wonderingly as they quickly scanned the room and my eyes widened when they looked directly at our corner, before approaching with swift steadiness.

A Jade blood out some cuffs and a tall, thin yellow blood stood before us, reading out in a crystal clear, and practiced tone, all the rules and rights that would be maintained during custody, before their end. My heart was pounding in my ears. Oh god it's _him_. The yellow blood who attacked me! He's here for my arrest. Oh god.

. . _Oh god.__  
_

I sat still as every word passed my ears and the female jade blood with the cuffs came forward, and reached out for Vriska's hands. Wait what?

The cuffs slid smoothly over Vriska's wrists and her face was beyond bewildered. "What is going on? What have I done?"

"Hunny, just relax. We need to check your blood color is all.", said the female troll, who produce a small pocket knife from a fashionably sewn-in pocket. Vriska jerked her cuffed arms against her chest and shook her head. "No. Fuck that. Fuck you!"

"Kanaya, get her under control.", said a rough looking dirt blood, from behind her.

"I'm working on it!", yelled Kanaya to her partner, seemingly frustrated as she tried to pry away one of Vriska's hands to check. After a few long lasting seconds, she just slit a quick, sharp cut along Vriska's cheek.

There was only a second of puckered grey skin, before a pretty blue began to seep through the rough edge wound. It slid down her cheek, and dripped off her chin, almost the same way a tear would. A tear is, I mean, seeing as clear blue tears had begun streaming down her cheeks as she gulped painfully.

"There, she is a blue blood. Now lets _go._", said Kanaya. It was painful to watch Vriska break in such a demeaning way, Vriska the strong willed and passionate relative to the pirate of luck herself. I could tell from the scandalized look on her face, that she hated the tears strolling lightly over her cheeks, and she hated that she bent so easily to the highblood's wills, but she had to. It was the only real way to go.

The yellow bood-Sollux, that's his name!- Sollux dragged Vriska to her feet with the cuffs and looked around the classroom quickly before looking back at me and nodding. "Afternoon miss Gelton."

He began to tug Vriska away, tears still streaming down her face, when she finally snapped. "Let me go!", she cried.

Sorry to have such a strange cut off, but I don't want this chapter to drag on too much, next chapter may be a bit shorter, or a bit longer than usual. Thanks for the cooperation!


	4. Chapter 4

===Be Kanaya.

I watched with solemn eyes as they dragged away the poor blue blood. I hate the caste system. I always have. Why can't we all just be equal?

I looked over at Cadent Gelton, the girl who is supposed to be the future "equalizer". What would it matter if we have a lowblood on the throne? She would probably just get killed, just like the sufferer, with a bullet through the head. If not, then whatever. She still wont be able to change much.

Cadent continued to stare after her friend, her face had gone pale and her eyes looked somewhat glassy. I frowned and began to tuck away my small razor, which was used to show only a little blood, unlike the larger knife, hidden in a pocket I had sewn to the inner parts of my vest.

As a jade blood I really didn't have too many rights. I mean yeah, the jade bloods have basically always had the same amount of rights, but we have always been the center of the caste. Not quite blue enough to be lowblooded, but not quite yellow enough to be a highblood. We are like hemospectrum limbo.

When the blueblood was no longer in her line of sight, she turned and glared at me. "What?"

I frowned and turned away in a huff, I was going to follow the others out of the classroom, but a slim hand on my shoulder halted me. "Sir?"

"Equius said we need to check for any other trash.", he turned to everyone in the class. "All right everyone! Line it up!"

=== Be Karkat.

"What exactly do you expect of me?" I asked grumpily, leaning against the stage podium in front of me.

"What _should_ we expect from you, mister Imperious condescension?", replied one of the more daring paparazzi members.

"No more than what you would expect from another seven sweep old troll. You all often forget, I'm actually not here thanks to my own free fucking will, but because some high up assholes managed to drag me here, kicking and screaming. My position in power was forced upon me, and the only reason I've kept it all up is because I guess one day I do want to help everyone." I took a deep breath and added quietly to myself at the end, "No matter how fucking stupid they are."

I don't know why I do it. Perhaps it's because the media could fuck this place up really badly if I'm not too careful. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm definitely on borderline not cautious at all, but at least I try a tiny bit to be encouraging. I suppose I really do want to be useful and helpful at some point in the near future, but what the hell am I supposed to do? I already have the fucking war to try and handle, I also have all those halfwit assassins trying to slay my ass. Maybe I could start up some new equality program? That could be cool, trolls of all blood type could just kind of hang out, and talk about stuff, and become friends, and life could be more peaceful, and...

Nobody would ever fucking go, what the hell am I thinking? I sighed and made a mental note to bring it up later with Aradia and Cadent. Maybe they would have some thoughts to contribute to it.

=== Be Cadent.

I don't really know what to do. I may be of high status, but until I am in power, I am unable to do anything for Vriska or Gamzee. I suppose I could try to contact Karkat get strings pulled, they would probably still end up being harmed, they were lowbloods and that's that, it's just that this way they would end up miserable, in prison, and _ali_ve_, _rather than sad, painful deaths.

I would much rather see them safe in the cell block than dead in a casket. Is that selfish of me? I think it may be, but I really don't give a shit, they are my friends and I want them to be around in the future.

There were about ten people between the front of the line and I, so I quickly whipped out my phone and dialed Karkat's number. He was at some sort of conference, so his phone may be off, but if I am lucky, it will be on and he will notice it and excuse himself "politely" because he never ignores my calls. He sees me as fucking high priority that the rest of the council sees me as.

"Hello? Cadent? I'm in the middle of a press conference, what do you need?", answered a gruff voice after four rings. I took a deep breath and though of dying friends, hoping to sound like the pitiful troll girl he and the others cherished so much.

"They are trying to take Vriska away!" I sobbed into the phone. I heard a grunt and some shuffling through the speaker, as if he had not all expected me to sound so distressed. "Why would they do such a thing? And who exactly is _they_?" He asked quickly and considerately, his voice that was oh so often used for yelling, rampages, cursing, and speeches, sounded rather odd to the untrained ear.

For those who haven't crushed him to his inner core don't know, he actually has this very soft side to him. I may even go so far as to call him cute and sweet, but no, never. He is a fucking douche at all other times, so even if he is sweet to me, that is how I will view him.

"_They_ is my term for you asshole private guard, and his companion guards." I stopped, closed my eyes, took a slow relaxing breath, and continued with a less harsh voice. "They are saying she's a blue blood! Karkat, they are going to take her away and kill her!"

Bleh, I sound absolutely adorable. It annoys the hell out of me to have to do this, why can't they just accept I am not Matnen, and move on? It wouldn't make my life better, or easier, but I would be a lot more comfortable in my own shoes.

I could hear Karkat sigh through the speaker. "Fine. Okay. Sollux is there you said? Give the phone to him.", I smiled cheekily at Gamzee he looked nervous, but gave me a thumbs up as I wandered to the front of the line.

"Hello, phone call for you Sollux." I said as I thrust the phone into his grasp. He looked at me frowning, looked at the phone, then back to me again as he pulled the phone to his ear. "Uh, hello sir. -yessir. -nosir. -but sir. They came directly from Equius. I understand, but-" He flinched and tugged the phone away from his ear as Karkat yelled through the phone. I too winced and gave Sollux and not-really-all-that-sympathetic pat on the back, before smiling sheepishly at him as his face turned yellow. When the ranting slowed to a stop, Sollux brought the phone back to his ear and after listening for a moment more, he covered the mouthpiece and told Kanaya to have everyone wait a moment until he returned.

"You." He pointed at me, then gestured to follow him. I felt myself flush at the idea of being alone with him, after what happened a couple nights ago. Maybe he planned to get back at me for stabbing him, or maybe he just wanted to make things up to me. At this rate I'd assume he had just flat out forgotten what had happened, considering he has not reacted to seeing me at all.

After a few more minutes of "uh-huh"s and "okay"s, the call ended and he handed back my phone. "You are extremely lucky to be in your line of power. I just want you to know that. Okay kid?" He smiled at me, ruffled my hair as if he were some sort of fucking elder to me, then sauntered back towards the rest of the students who looked annoyed and confused when he had the line disperse.

So yeah, it has turned out a bit shorter than usual, and I'm sorry for posting late, I had been sick over the past few days and haven't really worked up the sense of mind to actually write until now. Once again, sorry! Also terrible chapter ending, I know, I'm just really tired, I'll fix it tomorrow!


End file.
